


Uneasy Alliance

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Lovers To Enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Natasha thought she could trust Viktor.





	Uneasy Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Marvelously Magical Fanfiction roll a drabble July. My pairing and trope: Natasha Romonav/Viktor Krum Loverstoenemies.
> 
> This is what I came up with and hope it sounds ok. I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes that it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Natasha Romanoff looked murderous at Viktor Krum who pulled his wand out on her. “I thought we were meant to be together!” she yelled at him.

Viktor smiled evilly at Natasha and began firing spells.

“Oh shit!” Natasha muttered. She managed to leap and dodge the spells. Her mind wondered what could have turned him against her. 

Spying her gear, she grabbed it doing a backward flip.

“Very impressive, Nat,” he growled.

“You don’t get a say in this! I thought we were working things out between our…” Natasha’s voice trailed off as he raised his arm ward.

Her eyes widened in surprise and ducked behind the bar. _I really wish Bruce was here. Or Tony._

Natasha glanced up and saw a lasso, quickly ducked back down when he fired another spell.

Her gear bag came open, and one taser disc fell out. A plan formed in her mind. _I’ll use the taser disc, with the lasso to knock him out and take him back to Fury. He would make Viktor see reason that he needs to join S.H.I.E.L.D._

Natasha put her plan in motion and before Viktor could fire another spell…the taser disc hit him square on his chest knocking him out.  
“Well, that was easy.” She bound Viktor’s hands together, pocketed his wand for safekeeping.


End file.
